


Breeding Ground: Gross Malpractice

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Adultery, Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, MILFs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The smoldering workplace affair between Harry and Ann reaches its apex. Part of the MILFs of May 2019 first posted on my blog on May 23rd, 2020.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ann Possible
Series: Breeding Ground [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 28





	Breeding Ground: Gross Malpractice

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on May 23rd 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Gross Malpractice(Ann Possible from Kim Possible part of the MILFs of May 2019)**   
****

* * *

**  
**One would ask why a very skilled neurosurgeon like Ann Possible dressed up in a silky nurse’s costume. The redhead’s prominent bust just stuck out in the uniform, the skirt much to short to cover her amazing ass, and her white stocking clad legs exposed.  
  
The answer, came in Hadrian Peverell, who sat on the bench, stripped to nothing other than his underwear. Ann, entered a steamy affair, with the young doctor, to get some excitement in her love life. About the only complication she found was that Hadrian was also sleeping with her daughter, Kim. But, Ann did not find that alarming enough to stop repeatedly going back to Hadrian for more, despite the risks of getting caught.  
  
“I’m ready for my check up,” Hadrian said with a wink which sent butterflies flapping in Ann’s stomach and pooled some moisture in her panties.  
  
“Right,” Ann said. “Let me check your vitals.”  
  
Ann leaned in, doing all kinds of medical checks, which resulted in her feeling up Hadrian’s muscular body. His abs were so hot, they could melt butter on them, and boy did Ann wish to lick them off. She leaned closer to Hadrian and put her mouth to his neck, sucking on it.  
  
“Your pulse is normal,” Ann said. “And your heartrate is extremely healthy...it’s time to test your reflexes.”  
  
Ann slid her hand down Hadrian’s shorts and grabbed his cock in her hand, already hardening. He always seemed to be up for sex, to the point where Ann thought he might have an addiction to fucking hot women. Not that she complained when that cock was inside of her body.  
  
His hips jumped up as Ann’s skilled hand worked Hadrian’s pole in his short. Hadrian closed his eyes and enjoyed the fun he was having with this beautiful mother. It had not been quite time to take the next step of giving mother and daughter together for some fun. Ann’s skilled fingers increased their pumping and gave Hadrian a very sexy handjob.  
  
“Let’s run some further tests,” Ann said.  
  
“Of course,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Drop your pants, turn to the left, and cough,” Ann advised him.  
  
Hadrian dropped his pants, and his cock smacked Ann in the face. Ann, without missing a beat, took his cock into her mouth, and sucked on him hard. She moved to feel his balls, as Hadrian cough. Everything seemed to be there, nothing out of the ordinary, other than two grossly swollen testicles.  
  
Ann pumped Hadrian’s hard cock, with a smile on her face. She casually moved her panties to the side to allow her pussy a little bit more room to breath. The hot redhead rocked her hand back and forth on Hadrian’s tool, sending pleasure jolts on.  
  
“It will be necessary to collect a sperm sample,” Ann said, maintaining a cool and professional demeanor, while pumping on Hadrian’s big cock.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Hadrian moved his hips and was almost near exploding. Ann stuck out the container and blasted Hadrian’s seed deep inside of the container. After filling it up, Ann leaned down and licked the remaining seed dripping from Hadrian off of his cock and pulled away.  
  
The sexy woman crossed the room, the fact her panties had been shifted to the side had been exposed. Ann fixed herself a cup of coffee. She “accidentally” added Hadrian’s sperm to her coffee and downed in, with a smile on her face.  
  
With the few buttons unbuttoned, Ann crossed the room, with a smile on her face.  
  
“Does your cock harden that often?”  
  
“It’s always hard and stiff,” Hadrian said. “Every time I’m around a beautiful woman it gets this way.”  
  
“Mmm, well we should do something about it, because it wouldn’t be right for you to be walking around for that,” Ann said. “Fortunately, I have just the thing to help it.”  
  
Ann mounted Hadrian’s lap and rubbed her warm pussy against his cock. Already nice and wet. Ann stuck her breasts into Hadrian’s face and Hadrian pulled open the front of her nurse’s uniform.  
  
“I can see you have a healthy sex life,” Ann said. “You’re nice, throbbing, and excited, and you want my pussy...and you can suck my breasts too if you want to...if that will relax you through the treatment.”  
  
Hadrian cupped Ann’s fine ass while sucking the MILF’s perfect breasts. Ann stroked the back of Hadrian’s hair and remembered to push her pussy down onto him.  
  
“I would recommend you have sex with a partner at least three times a day, more on weekends,” Ann said. “Doing so before you go out in public...is for the best...a nice hot pussy is what such a gorgeous cock like yourself completely needs.”  
  
Ann worked her warm pussy down onto Hadrian, filling herself up and releasing his cock from her warm opening. She teased herself, rocking Hadrian up and down.  
  
“And you’re going to make me cum, that cock feels so nice in me,” Ann said. “It’s the perfect size and thickness...and you take really good care of it...and we’ll take really good care of you, Hadrian.”  
  
Ann pushed Hadrian down on the table and bounced up and down on him, her ass swaying in the motion. She rode Hadrian cowgirl style until she orgasmed hard all over his cock.  
  
“Well, it’s still up, but I’m not done yet.”  
  
“You better work it a bit harder,” Hadrian said.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, hon, I will,” Ann said.  
  
Ann shifted into a reverse cowgirl position and gave Hadrian the perfect view of her ass while descending down onto him. Ann’s tightening loins wrapped around Hadrian’s manhood, with Ann rocking herself back and forth, humming very sexily. She rode him, extremely hard, thighs slapping when Ann rose up and dropped down.  
  
“Yes, that’s perfect,” Ann cooed softly. “Just get in me….go a little bit deeper...that’s it...that’s perfect.”  
  
Hadrian sunk his hands into Ann’s fine ass and rocked her back and forth, riding her almost into the edge of the table. She leaned forward and rocked back. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony.  
  
Somehow, Hadrian had Ann on her hands and knees on the table and fucked her doggy-style now. Watching Ann’s ass bounce and her breasts jingle. Ann moaned out even louder as Hadrian used her pussy.  
  
“This treatment is working wonders, isn’t it?”  
  
Ann closed her eyes, the thought of Hadrian cumming into her unprotected womb obvious. Yet, Ann could not bother to correct him. She just made sure he pushed into her, going full speed ahead with the nice, long, and aggressive ride. Hadrian picked up the pace.  
  
The depths of which he drove into Ann stunned the woman and quite frankly thrilled her so much. Ann pressed her walls around Hadrian and released him, causing her to cry out for more.  
  
“Yes, it’s working well,” Hadrian said.  
  
Hadrian fondled Ann’s nice round breasts, and released them, making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“I’m about ready to finish, all thanks to you.”  
  
Ann closed her walls around Hadrian. Those balls slapping against her thighs at such an accelerated rate, made Ann positively weak in the knees. She knew, potentially correcting Hadrian’s actions, seemed obvious, but at the same time, Ann could not do that, she did not want to do that.  
  
With another cry, Ann just let Hadrian pound her, her pussy closing ranks around Hadrian and trying to drain every single last drop of balls.  
  
“Inside….put that cum inside of my pussy!” Ann breathed. “It’s the only way for the treatment to work.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Hadrian inhaled Ann’s highly aroused scent which fueled him to the end. Hips moving like a blur, touching Ann’s body and riling her completely up. He slid deep into Ann’s womb, stretching her stomach out almost completely. Ann closed around him, moaning even more when Hadrian rode into her.  
  
The end came, with Hadrian’s balls tightening up and sending his spurts of seed into Ann.  
  
Ann Possible allowed Hadrian to cum inside of her. Flood her unprotected womb. They lived very dangerously with this secret relationship, but now Hadrian came inside of her, almost assuring her to be knocked up with their love child. Hadrian rocked deep inside of her.  
  
“We shouldn’t be doing this.”  
  
Hadrian leaned in and gave Ann one more reminder. “You’re the one who wanted this….you’re the one who grabbed me, kissed me, and dragged me into a backroom.”  
  
Ann knew he had a point. She sunk down onto the table. The fact was despite this being wrong and adultery, Hadrian made Ann feel special.  
  
“And no woman should have to honor her marriage above her own needs,” Hadrian said.  
  
Ann wrapped her arms around Hadrian’s neck and joined him in a very warm and tender kiss. He did fulfill those needs, both emotional and physical. Ann had not been in an abusive marriage, far from it, but rather just a bland one, and it had been that way for at least the past five or six years.  
  
Which might have made her succumb to Hadrian’s charms. Hadrian pulled her body onto his, and looked Ann straight in the eyes.  
  
“Say stop, and I’ll do it,” Hadrian said.  
  
Ann Possible did not say stop. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Hadrian and smothered his tonsils with her tongue, making a loud sound, not caring who might have heard the racket coming from this room.  
  
As potentially dangerous as her daughter’s constant saving the world was, this had been potentially just as dangerous. Ann decided not to think about this, but rather think about how good Hadrian made her felt when he dropped Ann down filled her up.  
 **End.**


End file.
